Was She Worth It?
by Bunnie24
Summary: Sarah Weston confronts her husband after discovering his affair with Max Hardy.


He walked out of the bathroom after a very relaxing shower to notice that his once organized room was now a mess with the bed disheveled and the dresser drawers left completely open with the majority of clothes missing from them.

Mike hummed to himself, taking note of the mess as he walked out of his bedroom and made his way downstairs "Babe?" he called out, searching the house for Sarah when he noticed luggage by the front door.

"Sarah?" Mike called out, beginning to become concerned.

He walked into the living room to find Sarah sitting on the couch, a furious look on her face as it became obvious that she was waiting for him.

"What's up?" he asked her.

Sarah hummed "What's up?" she asked rhetorically, brewing a series of thoughts in her mind "What is up?" she asked herself again before looking at Mike once again.

"Question: Who's Max?" Sarah asked, standing up from the couch.

Mike looked his wife over, noticing the subtle twitches going through her body as well as Mikes' cell phone in her hands; he knew exactly where this conversation was headed.

He swallowed hard "Ryan's niece." he said softly.

Mike observed his wife, her eyes screamed murder but her body said distraught as her breathing became shallow.

Sarah hummed again, swallowing hard as she looked Mike straight in the eyes as she began to approach him "…well, she's called 6 times, and has left 4 voicemails…as well as 7 text messages." She remarked, unlocking Mikes' phone.

"'Where are you?'" Sarah read "'I need you, babe.'" She continued "'I can't _wait_ to see you, babe.'" She continued on before looking back up at Mike, he could see a fire brewing in her brown eyes before she flung the phone at Mike.

It missed him, hitting the wall and breaking into several pieces when they both heard the tiny footsteps of Grace climbing down the stairs; Sarah huffed as she looked past Mike and at Grace who stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Mike turned to see Grace standing with her suitcase and her favorite Madeline doll, he knew where the conversation was leading and it was breaking his heart.

"You all ready?" Sarah asked Grace with a gentle smile.

Grace nodded "Yeah."

Sarah continued to smile "Well, give your dad and me a minute and go wait by the car." She instructed.

The two adults were silent as they listened to Grace leave the house, shutting the door softly behind her, Mike immediately went weak in the knees "Baby, think about what you're doing." He remarked.

"Don't 'baby' me…" Sarah said in a low whisper.

That frightened Mike more than anything as he swallowed hard "Sarah, just let me explain."

"Don't 'Sarah' me either…" she snarled in a whisper.

"You're busted, Weston. There isn't a damn thing you can say to fix this…" she said before slapping Mike across the face.

Mike didn't fight it, he knew he deserved it as he looked back at Sarah who didn't waste any time as her fist connected with his nose and he immediately fell to his knees on the carpet.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, but Mike failed to realize that if that said woman was an ex-Joe Carroll groupie who just three years ago got out of prison for a 5-year stint—you might as well just kill yourself before she does.

"What? I couldn't give you any more children, so you went off and replaced me with someone who could? Is that it?" she yelled at him.

Mike looked up at Sarah, feeling the blood oozing out of his nose; he flinched as Sarah spit on him, her teeth grinding and her fists clenched as she looked down at him with furious anger.

"I hope she was worth it." She hissed before walking past him.

Mike huffed, turning to face Sarah "Sarah, wait." She remarked, grabbing her ankle and pulling her to come back to him.

Sarah screamed as she pulled her ankle away from his grasp "Get off of me!" she cried, turning back to Mike who looked pathetic as he stared up at him.

"…I'll be filing the papers by the end of tonight," she hissed at him, taking another step away while still looking down at the pathetic man she called her husband "…I hope Ryan tears you apart." She proclaimed before walking to the front door, grabbing her suitcase, and leaving the house.

Two years of marriage as well as his 7-year old daughter just walked out of his house, Mike honestly didn't know what he was thinking knocking boots with Max Hardy—he didn't know why either when he had Sarah, but he did it.

Mike slowly picked himself up off the floor to tend to his nose; knowing Sarah, it was only a matter of time before Ryan heard about the affair between Max and Mike, and he knew that whatever Sarah did to him—Ryan would do twice as worse.


End file.
